


A Birthday Cupcake

by NancyDfan



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mending Fences, New Beginnings, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Scott surprises Nancy on her birthday nearly one year after his arrest.
Relationships: Nancy Drew/Scott Varnell, Scott Varnell/Nancy Drew
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Birthday Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> It’s still April 28th somewhere right? I wanted to do a little fic for Nancy’s birthday, and I finally decided on this.
> 
> Not betad. Sorry not sorry for my typos and errors and all those fun things.

Nancy sighs and drops her pen on the desk. Her fingers find her temple, and she rubs her head gently trying to soothe away her headache. She wants to be anywhere but here, but the project deadline looms over her. Nancy picks up her pen again and tries to connect the dots.

A soft knock on the door breaks Nancy’s stream of focus, and she jerks up with frustration. “It’s open,” she forces out and sits back waiting to scare away the person foolish enough to bother her tonight. Her jaw nearly drops in shock, however, when her eyes realize it is Scott Varnell peaking in. He waves awkwardly. “Do you mind if I come in?”

“Um,” Nancy begins. She is thoroughly surprised to see him sticking his head around her door. The last time she saw him was the day of his arrest. They have not spoken since, and she recalls they did not leave on good terms. Why is he here now? On this day of all days? “No, no, um, come on in,” she finally manages. She waves him forward inviting him to sit in the chair before her. 

Scott takes her offer and sits down. He sets a small plastic bag on her desk and looks around the office before his eyes catch hers. A crooked grin spreads across his face. “You probably wonder what I’m doing here.”

“That thought had crossed my mind,” she responds simply. Nancy sizes him up. He looks about the same as before, but he almost seems lighter. She wonders what life has given him in the year since his arrest and why that brings him here.

“I was surprised to hear you were back in town,” he continues, and it is clear he is stalling. Nancy almost tells him to get on with it, but she bites back the rude remark. “Equally surprised to see you working for Canute College.”

“Special project,” she answers dryly. She sees Scott fidget in his seat, and she almost smirks.

Scott clears his throat. “Figured as much. Most people don’t visit Canute for the tourism.” Nancy lifts a brow, and he gets the hint. “Right, well, the thing is I have something for you.”

This surprises Nancy. “For me?”

“Yes,” he nods meekly then pulls down the sides of the bag to reveal a chocolate cupcake. Nancy’s eyes shoot wide. Scott has brought her a chocolate cupcake? “I know it’s your birthday,” he says hurriedly. “So, when I heard you were back in town, I thought I’d bring you one. It’s chocolate. I remember how much you liked chocolate.”

Nancy stares at him with pursed lips. “Why?”

Scott holds out the cupcake. “I, well, it's a peace offering of sorts.” This really gets Nancy’s attention. “I know this doesn’t exactly make up for everything, but I’m sorry for involving you like that. You were always kind to me. Even saved my life after I left you in that field. Most people wouldn’t have.”

Nancy is silent for a moment. She watches him closely. A past criminal has never reached out before except when concocting some crazy revenge. This is new, and Nancy thinks she may like it. She considers his words then cocks her head. “How did you know it was my birthday?”

“Your file back when you were on the chase team,” Scott grins sheepishly. 

“I’m surprised you remembered,” Nancy remarks. She will not deny further explanation, but it is clear by the look on his face he does not plan to offer any. Nancy clicks her tongue. “Well, I would never say no to a chocolate cupcake. Thank you, Scott. I appreciate the offering.” She pauses, considering her words. “And if you avoid future criminal activity, all is forgiven.”

Scott breathes a small laugh and stands. “Spent six nights in prison. I never plan to go back.”

“Good,” is her only response, and she holds out her hand bidding him goodnight. Scott shakes on that and tips his hat before slipping from her office. Nancy shakes her head lightly still confused about what has transpired but delighted nonetheless. 

She glances back at her project and considers the work she has remaining tonight. Her eyes drift back to the cupcake, and she decides deadlines do not count on birthdays. On a whim, she rushes to the door and flings it open. Scott has almost made it to the end of the hallway when she calls his name. He turns with evident surprise but obeys her command to come back. Scott raises an eyebrow as he stands before her. “I’m not very familiar with this area, Scott, and considering it’s my birthday, I was hoping I had someone to join me for dinner.”

Realization dawns on his face slowly. “What do you like?” 

“Something I can only find here,” she tells him.

Scott considers for a moment then smiles. “Mama’s diner. It’s about a 45 minute drive from here depending on the traffic, but they make the best fried chicken you’ll ever eat.”

“Sounds great,” Nancy claps her hands in response. “Let me grab my purse, and I’ll be ready to go.” She disappears before he can back out, and she gathers the things she needs from her office. Nancy is not sure how exactly this evening is going to go, but she needs a change of pace. A dinner with a man she put behind bars is one way to shake up her routine. “Ready,” she answers brightly and locks her door. 

“Did you need me to drive?” Scott asks her.

“I wouldn’t mind being chauffeured,” Nancy answers and falls in step with him. “Hey, Scott, do they have any other dessert?”

He eyes her quizzically. “They have a lemon meringue pie.”

“Is it to die for?” She questions slyly. Her head turns to look at him, and he catches her gaze with a nod. “Do you think I could talk you into grabbing a slice?”

“Would be rude to say no to the birthday girl,” he drawls lightly. 

“Good,” Nancy grins and slides her arm into his as he leads her from the building. 


End file.
